


Mistake

by MafagafoGirl



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen, black hat yeets a newborn across a lab, humor followed by angst, i tried but it was stronger than me, some questionable wording on behalf of keeping a theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafagafoGirl/pseuds/MafagafoGirl
Summary: "What do you know about failures? What do you know about mistakes? This, here, is the real disgrace to the forces of evil. What a complete waste of time."





	Mistake

Flug was running across the mansion, his lanky legs stumbling upon each other, making him lose his ground, almost throw himself to the floor, regain his balance and continue running, corridor after corridor, door after door, until he reached the fine mahogany that composed the double doors towards Black Hat’s office. He tried to recompose himself, straightening up his back, patting his lab coat to get rid of inexistent wrinkles and dust, taking deep breaths, before knocking on the doors. Such a breakthrough, nursed and followed and studied for so many long months, needed to be shared immediately, and celebrated immediately. He knocked twice, and opened one of the doors slowly.

Not too many moments ago, Black hat had just set himself a glass of the most exquisite wine bottle he could find in his cellar, as he’d usually do in occasions like these. Flicking his overcoat outwards, he sat down on one side of the dinner table, putting the tips of his fingers together, grinning at his image on the mirror across the table with delight.

“Ah, Lord Black Hat,” he started, “it is wonderful to have your grotesque, absolutely catastrophic company for today.”

“Delighted as well, Lord Black Hat,” his reflection answered, taking his glass at his side of the mirror.

“First of all -- a toast! To our magnanimous presence in this realm,” This-side Black Hat held his glass up high, “to our unparalleled villainesque success. To--”

The knock on the doors was like a dissonant note on a piano, and as quick as Flug’s head peeked in, Black Hat turned his to face him sharply, arching his eyebrows, his smile turned to a grimace.

“Doctor Flug! You’ve interrupted my weekly date with myself!”

“Yes, Lord Black Hat, I’m-I’m-I’m sorry, uhm...” He glanced from Black Hat’s livid face to his mildly annoyed scowl in the mirror, “the Experiment 5.0.5, sir.” He couldn’t help but to smile fondly behind the paper bag, and that transpired in his trembly whimpers. “It’s here.”

The reflection turned his head to mimic his counterpart, and became just a reflection again, Flug hoped, and Black Hat’s face mellowed to a devilish toothy smile. “Finally.” He mused, turning back to face his image, putting the tips of his fingers on the table’s surface and standing up politely with a short curtsy. “Excuse me, Lord Black Hat.”

“Of course, Lord Black Hat.” The reflection replied, with a courteous bow.

With a flutter of his coat, Black Hat followed Dr. Flug through the same path the scientist had ran across, mere minutes earlier, a silent, smug and expectant shadow. When he pitched the idea to Flug -- create a minion for him, the most evil thing mother nature could muster up the courage to conceive -- he was surprised to have been suggested, and was indeed a bit reluctant, to serve up some genetic material of ‘the most evil creature to have ever existed’, on Flug’s own words, for that endeavour. The doctor could have absolutely no spine and amount only to mediocre feats, but he could play to Black Hat’s ego in extraordinary ways, the evil being reminisced.

When Black Hat fumbled with his pants’ button after agreeing to it, Flug raised his hands automatically, ‘no, no, no, no,’ he’d say, frantic, it didn’t need to be... That. A droplet of blood, a little scale, some drops of saliva would do. Black Hat loomed closer, obfuscating Flug, making the doctor crane his head up just to meet his eye, and subsequently cringe as his boss started foaming, retching, producing the most grimey, viscous, disgusting spittle Flug could ever imagine, directly above his goggles. Black Hat would always find a way to mess with Flug, to make him uncomfortable, or fearful. It was his daily little joys that kept him going through his life. Oh, such a fine time, it was.

Now, finally at the doors of the laboratory, he imagined what it would look like, one last time. Black Hat thought about that many times, over the course of the last few months, every time Flug would knock on his door to deliver updates. What it would look like, what were its powers, what sort of evil little things it would already be planning on doing. It was more than just wondering, he hated to admit, it was longing. Yearning. Dare he say it, hope.

All he saw then was a fluffy little blue ball with a pink nose, cooing on a blanket on the laboratory’s floor. He glanced around the equipments, a hand behind his back, and pointed a claw at the bundle of joy before him.

“Is it, uh...” Black Hat glanced to Flug, and back to the thing, “is it going to eat this or...?”

“No, sir,” Flug swang on his heels, now suddenly feeling uneasy at Black Hat’s unimpressed expression, “this is him. Experiment 5.0.5.”

“This is it, huh. Does it have fangs?” Black Hat bent himself forwards to hover over the little creature, still being a leg-length away from it. 5.0.5 looked up at him with a curious look in his big eyes, still cooing inquisitively.

“Not yet, sir.”

“Can it shapeshift?”

“Not that I know of, but I can--”

“Does it spit acid? Proselytizes? Reap souls, anything?!” Black Hat’s figure went from hovering over the baby to over Flug, making the scientist shrink inside his lab coat.

“Uhm... It’s-it’s just a baby, my lord. My dear boss. R-reason I’m still alive. Do you not... Not like it?” He would always pathetically kiss ass hoping he wouldn’t be punished for the nerve to speak up, the little worm. It was somehow endearing, Black Hat would think. But at this time, he was just filled with the rage of being disappointed. The absolutely mind numbing feeling of having something you’ve dreamed of for months go down the drain as easily as rainwater going down the gutter. It would’ve made him mortified, if he wasn’t already incredibly mad as it was.

“Just a baby?_ Just._ A baby?” He thought of looming around Flug, fester into his discomfort and give him nightmares for the next few weeks, but thought of a better idea to get the message across, his growling face contorted into a maniacal smile. 

“Does it bounce?”

“B-bounce?” Flug parroted, dreading what came next. “I don’t know.”

His boss let out a shivering chuckle. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Black Hat pulled on the fabric of his pants on his thighs, getting ready to kick the little thing, stepping forwards menacingly with almost comically arching legs. Flug cried desperately for him to not, on the sidelines, but was afraid of being himself the one who was kicked if he stepped any closer. 5.0.5 went flying over the laboratory, landing with a solid sound on a wall and bouncing into a table full of instruments, making louder metallic sounds as the tools scattered across the floor. The little bear blinked, and started on a faint whine, not the cry of someone who has been physically hurt but the cry of someone who is confused and scared. Flug came to his rescue, picking him up, and Black Hat followed them, his smug smile dropped in favor of a stern scowl.

“This has been a waste of time and resources.” He started, and Flug wanted to object so much, but his ego was hurt and his spine, inexistent. “I knew it was a mistake the moment I spit on you. Leave it to you, Doctor, to take a piece of the most dastardly evil and terrifying entity in the universe and transform it into...” He pointed from the tip of the flower bud on 5.0.5’s head to the end of his little puffy tail, in a slashing motion in the air, “that. Whatever sort of fluffy abomination it is.”

Flug released tension on his shoulders, holding onto the baby as if it meant his whole life. He was used to the verbal abuse but somehow this was different. This wasn’t about him, but about someone who had no fault whatsoever. Debating with himself whether or not he should’ve stepped up and argued already tired him out.

“Get rid of it,” Black Hat followed, not letting Flug start thinking of giving him a piece of his mind, “or find something useful for it to do.”

With a flutter of his overcoat, Black Hat already walked out the lab’s doors, disappearing into the darkness of the corridors in front, a heavy atmosphere dragging on behind him as he went back to his mirror and his wine.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea in my mind for a while and I had to write it, i don't know if it turned out as good as I was imagining it but I think I'm satisfied with it ^^  
I hope to play with black hat more down the line because he's very fun to write c:  
My tumblr is artiesbutt, feel free to scream at me anytime. Comments and feedback are appreciated!! Also feel free to point out any mistakes or typos, I didn't have a beta reader for this


End file.
